Cannonball The one man Army
by Airstrike
Summary: Load of short stories about my OC Cannonball. I know the names already been used as an offical charecter... but why should I care? Ain't like I'm making money on this! Yeah... Have a browse!
1. Blown Away

**Right before I get mullared with Flames I would like to say if I did get the lyrics wrong I'M SORRY! I went on a billion websites and the lyrics were all different! So I randomly chose one and used them! -hides- Don't kill me! He did it! -points at a random member of her crew-**

**Napalm : Wha?**

**Cannonball : You spend too much time on the computer Sam... Oh don't tell me you're gonna put that memory online too! Sheesh nothin private anymore?!**

**Sam : Shut it... Ok Play the Transmission**.

_D_**ISCLAIMER** : _I own this version of Cannonball! I don't own the Transformers we all know that! I mean come on! I'm too insane to deal with that responsability! XD_

* * *

Subject Name : Cannonball

-Begin Memory Flashback Transmission-

- Cannonball -

The One Man Army.

* * *

They fall in line 1 at a time.  
Ready to play...

"Hit the dirt!" Cannonball jumped to the ground as the high pitched sound of missles made the ground shudder. He heard the sounds of bots' - Auto-Bots and Decepticons- falling from the impact. In an attempt to wash the sounds from his mind, Cannonball clutched his helm in his hands as more bombs hit the jaggid ground...

No time to loose We've got to move Steady your hand...

He stood up again, clutching his large assult weapon. His hands were shaking, but as soon as he was hit back with reality he couldn't think about that. He could only think about getting to the shuttles. Alive.

Fire and Go!  
It's time to roll Blow Me Away...

"If in doubt... Knock em out..." he smirked, a group of Decepticons blocking his path. flipping his gun, he used the handle as a bat, smashing through their petty defence. He kept running. Everyone and everthing around him was a blurr. Finally, he saw the building. Making sure no one was around to hit him in a vunerable stage, Cannonball transformed into a Heavily Armoured BMP Battle Tank. His small trip to Earth as an Auto-Bot stowawy wasn't wasted. He fired numerous amounts of shots at the door, crumpling it. Seconds before he rolled through it, he transformed back into his robot mode to pound the final strike. He rammed it in using his shoulder. As he ran down the corridors, he heard femmes around him screaming. Glancing occasionally at them, he noticed some of them were carriying sparklings. They were all making their way towards the shuttles.

After the Fall We'll shake is off Show me the way...

He followed the group, letting others go first. Suddenly, he remembered what he had been set out to do. Abandoning the group for a moment, Cannonball ran off in another direction, heading for the main engine generators...

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Ah Cannonball. Please take a seat" his leader offered him a cube of energon, which Cannonball refused "What is it sir?" His tough attitude still shon no matter who was talking to him "Straight to buisness as usual eh? Alright. As you know the war between the Auto-Bots and Decepticons has been going on for a while now. And as you know many of our own men have been caught in the crossfire"  
Cannonball nodded, feeling a heavy blow to his spark. It was true... he had lost his best friend in the battles. He had been caught between a double shot from both sides, so he couldn't render the blame on either of them. So instead, he blamed both sides for murdering his friend. "We have suffared heavy losses to our peaceful tribe because of this. Too many"  
"Sir if I could be so bold. I have lots of things to do could we skip the monologging? I've heard it too many times before" Cannonball interrupted his leader. Leaning back on the chair and placing his feet upon the desk like a school boy in trouble, Cannonball waited for a reply.  
A sigh. Then "We want you to blow up the latest planet the two sides are fighting for"  
Cannonball fell off his chair "What?!" "I know it's going to be a tough thing to do but"  
"No no go back! You want me to blow up the PLANET! That would kill everyone unfortunate enough to be living there"  
"Thankfully the place is uninhabited. They're fighting for the core of the planet. It's energy would really benefit the troops. The only inhabitants are a few neutrals like outselves who seek shelter there. They have shuttles and we have already sent an evacuation order to them as a warning. If they choose to follow it is up to them" Cannonball gritted his teeth "You want me to kill all of those innocent bystandereds? For what? To prove NOTHING!?" he was furious. He couldn't believe he was being ordered to do this! "Cannonball, listen to me. This one little thing"  
"Little?!" "Ok ok. This one thing will help us survive. The damage you do will drive their fighting away from us. Plus, it will also save many from certian death"  
Cannonball paused and throught about it. He had no choice... if he didn't do this... many more people besides the ones caught in the blast would die. He looked up "What do you want me to do" he said, hoping Primus would forgive what he was about to do. His leader smiled faintly at him "You've made the right decision" he said, breifing Cannonball on the mission at hand.

PRESENT

It dawned on him now that this was suicide. But it had to be done. He finally made it to the generators and reaction chambers. Quickly, he took out a bomb with a timed explosion. He placed two of them down and set the timer. His leader had said the explosions would go off in three minutes, pleanty of time for him to get away. But as he activated the two cylinder weapons of mass destruction, the timers only read one minute. He had been set up "Slag..." he thought as he ran back towards the shuttles.

Only the Strongest will survive...

The hallways were deserted. One shuttle was left but it was already blasting off with a mech inside. The mech smiled evilly "Tell Primus I say hi!" he shouted, laughing as he took off "WAIT!" bellowed Cannonball. Now he was worried. Quickly, he ran back into the engine room.  
45 Seconds. 44. 43.  
"Son of a glitch!" he shouted as he ran towards the armoury.

Lead me to heavan when we die...

He pushed aside the weapons in the room, locating a small jetpack. without thinking, he put the pack on and ran back to the shuttle launch bay.  
The bombs continued to tick. 30. 29. 28...

I am the shadow on the wall...

He quickly took off as he heard the loud beeping timers hit zero. The generators exploded, taking everything with it. The chain reation hit, sending the planet into chaos. Cannonball was blown away by the explosion and sent into what felt like a never ending spiral across space. He could see some small coloured dots of soldiers trying to escape... He shed a tear "Forgive me..." The planet finally exploded in a bright light. Segments of rock flew at him, causing his heavy armour to dent and splinter. Cannonball let out a scream of pain as he recoiled into an inconveintly passing Meteor. It was at that second he realised what he had done. He had killed millions to save a few. He had killed both sides... unfortunatly not wiping them out, but leaving a hole in their ranks. The fighting would stop... for a while. He had killed Mechs and probably femmes too... brothers and sisters, someones loved ones. He.. .he was a murderer... But he had done it to save his people. An old motto that he heard from Earth suddenly sprung into his head. "No sacrifice... No victory..." he whispered, a couple of tears flowing down his cheeks. Damn he was getting soft... he had to stop watching those movies... But he had done it. The fighting had ceased in this part of the universe forever. This area... was at peace.  
He smiled, remembering the last line of the song he had been playing in his head constantly. His optics dimmed and the sounds around him subsided as he whispered it to himself "I'll be the one to s...save...us..." he fell sideways in space, his lifeless body floating into an asteroid belt. Quickly, he mustered up the last bit of energy he had before death or overcharge overtook him. He didn't care which one, but he hoped death would help quell his bleeding spark. If he fell into overcharge, there was a definate chance he would wake up again. He smiled as he fell asleep, just managing to say the last word of the chorus... "...all"

* * *

**Now if you wish to kill me, please don't! I'm too young to be mullered with angry readers! **

**Cannonball : Sheesh Sam you know if they come anywhere near you I'll smash their mouths in!**

**Sam : Shh! It's still recording!**

**Cannonball : oh...**

**Skartplug : SON OF A GLITCH STOLE MY FRAGGING FUSION COILS AGAIN!? WHERE IS THAT PIT SPAWN SYNDROME! I'M GONNA-**

**-Recording Stopped. Transmission End-**

_- Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker - _


	2. Bedtime Stories

_S_am - This might be a 'what the frag' to some people... Well Cannonball recently was given a sparkling to look after... His name is Blaze. He can't speak yet, and no matter what everyone thought Cannons has taken the child under his... cannons.

* * *

_Designation - Cannonball_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_"Incoming!"_

_Several mechs and femmes hit the dirt as an explosion rattled the area, kicking up dirt, dust and body parts scattered across the ground. The battle was intense. Dust clouded the fighters' vision whilst the screaming of jets filled their audios, making hearing almost impossible as they fought their way across the barren landscape._

_"Napalm attack! Scatter!"_

_The warriors quickly dispersed in several directions as fire lit the ground, surrounding most of them, burning into their metal armour…_

_"Cannonball help us!"_

_"No! Cannons help me!"_

_A bulky green warrior stopped and turned, spotting several mechs trapped in a ring of fire. Looking around, his beady black optics spotted more and more mechs and femmes, screaming for his help._

_"Hang on I'm coming!"_

_Without a second thought, Cannonball plunged into the fire, wincing as he felt the heat hit his frame and attempt to melt his sensitive wiring. He soon reached the pack, transforming into his alternate mode, a heavily armoured BMP Battle Tank._

_"Jump on! Quickly!"_

_The soldiers nodded, assisting others and jumping onto wherever they could. As soon as everyone was on, the tank roared to life, rolling into the flames and quickly out the other side. Everyone shielded their faceplates as the tank moved through, coming out the other side, smoking from the heat._

_"Go go go!"_

_The warriors jumped off, taking out their weapons and heading out again. Cannonball transformed again, looking at the several scattered fires in the area, his optics meeting the pleading ones of their captives._

_"Cannons over here!"_

_"We need assistance!"_

_"Help!"_

_"I-I can't…"_

_He knew he wouldn't get to them all in time, but instead of that wallowing on his CPU, the green mech charged at the next fire to assist..._

"That was one of the worst days of my life. Although I managed to save some of them… 70 still perished in that fire…"

A little red sparkling blinked and clicked, optics wide open in awe. Cannonball chuckled at the child sitting on his arm and stood, being careful not to throw him off.

"It goes to show Blaze you can't always save everyone. The 70 that died… some of them were good friends and comrades. I tried, but I'm not Primus… Nobody is."

Blaze nodded in understanding, smiling and hugging his carer. Cannonball smiled back, gently rubbing his fragile helm with his bulky hand.

"Good enough bedtime story?"

The child squeaked happily and nodded, yawning and clicking tiredly before offlining his optics. Cannonball lay down on his berth, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before offlining his beady black optics, joining his sparkling in recharge.

"Goodnight Blaze…"


End file.
